


The Creation of Our Universe

by Reality_and_Spirit



Series: The Birth of Legends [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_and_Spirit/pseuds/Reality_and_Spirit
Summary: In the beginning, there was nothing. No darkness, no light, no matter. Just an empty void, which we referred to as Nowhere. However...





	1. The Period of Creation

**Author's Note:**

> This work is connected to basically all of my AUs surrounding legendary Pokemon, particularly the lake and creation trios. It's basically my take on how the Pokemon universe that we know and love today could have been created, though most of it is not in fact canon and should not be considered canon in any way. Please keep this in mind. 
> 
> Also, I'm accepting of criticism. It's been a long time since I have written a story as serious as this one and I would love to know how I could improve in the future in order to make my writing as enjoyable as possible for everyone. After all, why else would I post if it weren't for people to enjoy and critique?
> 
> Overall, thank you so much for even taking a look at this story, it really does mean a lot to me. And now, enjoy! (hopefully lmfao)

In the beginning, there was nothing. There was not darkness. There was not light. There was not spirit. There was no true reality. Just an empty void, of nothing. This void is known as Nowhere. It contained absolutely nothing. Except, one simple essence. A essence that we today would describe as round and smooth. It was none other, than an egg waiting to hatch, and the creature inside was waiting to unleash and test it's mysterious powers. Who knows how an egg managed to appear in a void of nothingness? It is something that we cannot provide answers for even now.

We cannot say how long that this creature and the egg were existing, as time was not a construct at this point in Nowhere. However, a sudden energy we would come to know as light, spilled from the mysterious spherical object. It spilled until finally, the mystical being broke free of it's confinements. This, was Alpha. And as Alpha emerged, what we would come to know as the Creation Period began. 

The Alpha knew what it intended to do. However, the divine being was simply not strong enough to do it all on it's own. So, the Alpha created what would then be known as life, in the form of three mystical beings known as Time, Space, and Gravity. Space was the farthest boundaries of the now filled Nowhere. Time allowed Space to stabilize and run smoothly. Lastly, Gravity, the mixture of Time and Space, and meant to be the glue that holds Time and Space together. 

However, the violent nature of the Being of Gravity caused the Alpha to look down upon it, and then proceed to banish it. However, it's banishment held a purpose. It was no longer only the Being of Gravity, but the Being of Antimatter, meant to support the world of Matter from a world where Time does not flow, and therefore Space becomes unstable. 

Time and Space were unable to fully control their immense power, which drove the Alpha to create three beings with the ability to calm the mighty rage of Time and Space, as well as being able to harness the powers of the Alpha to control them in case they alone were unable to stop Time and Space. The Alpha decided that it would be time to title the beings that it had created, define them by more than just what they were meant to stabilize and govern. So, it decided to refer to these labels as "names." 

Additionally, the Alpha wanted to grant the being that balance out Time and Space, more purpose. And so, the Alpha titled what were the Beings of Balance, the Beings of Spirit, with all three of them being provided a unique attribute of Spirit. First of all, we had the Being of Knowledge, said to have power over the memories of every living being, and being able to take away those memories, leaving one clueless about the universe. Secondly, the Being of Emotion, who had the power to make all living beings feel things such as joy and sadness, but also being able to take away those feelings as a means of self-defense. And finally, we had the Being of Willpower, said to govern the wills of every living creature, and being able to erase all of their wills and the power behind them. 

Finally, the Alpha named the first three beings that it had created. Firstly, the Being of Gravity & Antimatter, would now be known as Giratina, the being that comes from shadows and the Renegade. Secondly the Being of Time, would be referred to as Dialga, the Temporal Creature. Lastly, we had the Being of Space & Dimensions, who would now be known as Palkia, the Spatial Creature. That marked the fulfillment of Dialga and Palkia's original jobs, and so they retreated into their recently created worlds, both falling into long, deep slumbers out of exhaustion.

Then came the time to name the Beings of Spirit. Uxie, the Being of Knowledge and Memory. Mesprit, the Being of Emotion and Feeling. Finally, Azelf, the Being of Willpower. After this, Alpha released one last burst of energy before it too fell into a slumber. Within this energy, thousands of creatures known as Mew were created, and most retreated to the planet Earth alongside the Beings of Spirit, who fell into three lakes in what would eventually be known as the Sinnoh region. 

This was the beginning. But there is much more to come.


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, so apologies in advance. I have a much more interesting AU coming up that revolves around the events of Pokemon Platinum with some twists, so keep your eyes open for that!

The Mew inhabited the Earth, feeding off of the rich nature created by the recently born Beings of Land, Sea, and Sky. Four rich islands gave home to the four Land Spirits, who would create fearsome creatures known as the humans. Humans were strange beings. They were clever in some areas and stupid in others. Though humanity would not grow notably until the Lake Spirits reawakened. To seperate both humans and magical creatures into three different categories, they created three magical creatures, though one vanished immediately. The two beings left would represent the two biological genders and the bonds that allowed them to grow as a species. They were referred to as the Eons. This inspired the few humans, and thus, they began to reproduce and inhabit more of the lush Earth.

The Original Eons retreated to a small, remote location known to few. The other Eons flew away to find their own purposes. Beyond the skies of Earth, the Being of Wish was born in a comet that only appeared once every thousand years. The Being of Wish fell to the Earth and entered a deep slumber. This was around the time that the Beings of Land and Sea became fierce rivals, and battled for dominance over the Earth. However, the Being of Sky put a stop to their battles and sent them to be sealed away in seperate, secret locations. This would not be the last battle in this period though, as three creatures of Lightning, Ice, and Flame began fighting for territorial reasons. However, similarly, the Guardian of the Sea arose to end the battle.

After this, the Land Spirits created the Being of Song to inspire human beings to have a more artistic view on life. The Lake Spirits surfaced around this time once more, and were finally able to control their elements, though the Being of Knowledge still accidentally wiped the memories of many. The Original One also reawoke briefly, and gave the Lake Spirits the power to create a chain that would reflect its own powers. This chain was known as the Red Chain, and was sealed away inside each of the spirits, while three shards were implanted on each of them. One on their forehead and the other two on either of their tails. The Lake Spirits balanced out their powers and then retreated into their lakes in order to maintain balance.

Deep within a volcano, a powerful entity that embodied magma was born. The Being of Death absorbed most life energy, only to be cancelled out by the Being of Life releasing and bringing life back to the world, as well as creating the Guardian of the Forest, who had the power to make natural life flourish in its presence. Within the sun, the Guardian of Sky was born, and created the Being of Power, who created infinite energy within its small form. 

Thousands of years later, a meteor crashed into the Earth, resulting in a massive crater that would become inhabited by humans over time. The natural energy given off by this meteor awoke the weakened Beings of Sea and Land, and they battled ferociously once more. However, the humans prayed once more for the Being of Sky to end the battle once more. The Being of Sky came down again, and the prayers of humans and magical creatures alike caused it to perform a new type of evolution, and end the battle once again. Soon after this, a war occured and killed thousands of living creatures, including the beloved Pokemon of one man. Destroyed by grief, he created a machine to revive his precious Pokemon. However, he had to use the lives of many others to restore it. After the revival, he turned the machine into the most powerful weapon ever built and fired it, ending the war and splitting the Earth into two seperate main timelines. The Pokemon, horrified at the actions of the man, left him, and since then, he has wandered the Earth endlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. So sorry for having you all wait for this chapter. It's been really busy since school started and my mental health hasn't been the greatest. Thank you so much for your patience, and I will do my best to be more consistent in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot more to the beginning that I'll get into sooner or later, but for now, we have this. Not that interesting, but hey, it's been a long time 🤷


End file.
